


Truth or Dare

by FrostAcademic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is way too into it, Jason has a car kink?, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Starts as a joke ends up much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: Jason Blossom never did like orders....even if they were for his own good. When his car breaks down in 90 degree heat, Archie stops to lend a hand...Provided Jason take part in a game of Truth or Dare, that very quickly ends up dirty.Semi-OOC Jason





	Truth or Dare

Jason Blossom wasn't new to driving; at seventeen, he'd been driving since fourteen, and knew his way around a car, in more way than one. With practice in both driving, and having sex in a car, he assumed he knew all the important bits when it came to cars. 

Until he found himself broken down on the highway, just a mile outside of Riverdale, sweltering in the heat, waves of it rising off the pavement ahead of him. His shirt stuck to his chest, and sweat beaded on his forehead. He felt like a fuck bun, basting in an oven. He didn't bother to bring his cellphone, and with the 90 degree heat, and the five hour ballgame on TV, there wouldn't be a car coming for hours. Best option he had was to walk, as unattractive as that seemed. 

He got out of the car, and felt the heat instantly blast his face like a furnace; this was going to be a bitch. He was just lucky he'd worn tennis shoes, rather than flip flops, to the mall. Cheryl had left first, since he'd hooked up with a clerk from the Taco Supreme, and warned him about the heat. "It's like Hell out there, Jason... take care." She'd kissed his cheek, and given a small wave.  
So, of course, he'd spent the morning with the clerk, a saucy little number who he had no plans of ever calling back, and now it was the heat of the day. And to make matters worse, he'd neglected to take the car in to be looked at, like his mother had been bugging him to do for weeks, and...well...here he was. 

He stood, looking up the road for a moment; the town danced in the distance, mostly hidden by heat waves, and the glare of sunlight off windows. It was a few miles, at least, which he could manage easily enough, since he probably ran five or six miles a day, no issue, during football practice... but that wasn't in 90 degree heat, usually.  
Taking a sigh, Jason took a step, and jumped back, a truck rattling to a stop in front of him: He knew that rusty red piece of shit truck anywhere....

"Andrews," he said, his upper lip curling. That ginger piece of trash.

"Blossom," Archie said, a smirk lifting his lips. He wore his Riverdale letter jacket open over a dirty sleeveless, and from the stink of him, he'd been out working somewhere, probably another odd Summer job to rake in some cash for god knew what. 

Archie parked right in front of the now useless hunk of Jason's car, and got out, blinking at it. "Car busted, huh?"  
"Oh, gee, what gave you that impression, Andrews? Was it me about to walk away from it, or the fact it isn't fucking moving?" His tone came out icier than he'd meant. 

Archie chuckled, hands on his slim hips; "I can fix it...don't pop a blood vessel..." He stroked his chin, looking Jason over. "But...maybe we could make a game of it." 

Jason blinked, thinking he'd heard wrong. "A game? What the fuck, man...either fix the car, or fuck off." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've got a long hike ahead, and it's hotter than Satan's anus out."  
Archie chuckled, and looked Jason over again, his eyes bright. Jason didn't like the looks he was getting; it was like Andrews was undressing him with his eyes. There'd been the odd rumor Archie was bi-curious, and the last thing he wanted was getting bummed on a highway. 

He broke out his wallet, pulling out a hundred. "Look, I can pay you..."  
Archie shook his head, not even sparing the bill a single glance. "No fun in that... I'll fix your car, but it'll cost you in another way."  
Jason had a bad feeling about that. "What way?"  
Archie grinned, scratching his belly. "Truth or Dare... we keep playing, I'll keep working on your truck. No holds barred." He wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you say?"  
Jason shook his head, laughing softly. "Fine...I'll cop. A good dare can be fun." He crossed his arms. "Lay it on me...Dare."  
Archie laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Who said you go first? Fine...Dare." He met Jason's eyes, his face set. "Flash some dick, right here, right now."

Jason was taken aback, but had honestly expected worse from him. "Just a peek, huh? You a candy ass, like the rumors say, Andrews?"  
"Either you're in, or you walk." He jerked his chin at the empty road. "No one's here...I'll let you know if someone's coming." 

Jason breathed in deeply, through his nose. "Fine..." A thought came to him, and he grinned. "But we change the game up: Two dares in a row, and the truth has to be filthy as they come."  
Archie only smirked, making Jason bristle slightly; nothing phased Andrews, it seemed. "Fine...but it's still your turn." He put his hand on the hood latch, but didn't move an inch.

"Fine..." Jason said, hands on his fly. It wasn't like he hadn't flashed off before. This was nothing new. He unzipped, and tugged the front open, exposing his crotch; he wore no underwear, since he'd just gotten laid, so it all hung out for Archie to see, the hair shaved off, the skin smooth. Archie took a good, long look, and nodded. "Mmm...nice, Blossom...bit of a Shower, eh?"  
"Shut up," Jason snapped, tucking himself away. "Now..your turn...shirt and jacket off." He stared Archie down. "Do it."  
"Heh..so forceful.." Archie teased, shrugging off his jacket. The undershirt hugged his body, chiseled from running and football. Then it was gone, and Jason was staring at Archie's navel, framed by a thin line of hair, his waist leading down teasingly to his waistband. Despite the fact Jason was fairly sure he wasn't bi-curious (Sucking off a chess geek for a passing test grade didn't count), he had to admit Archie cut a nice figure. 

"Now..let's pop this baby's hood, and take a look," Archie said, spitting on his palms. With a quick smirk to Jason, he yanked it up, glancing over the engine. "Should just take a sec here, Blossom."  
He dove in, oil getting on his chest as he banged at the radiator cap with a borrowed wrench, Jason watching from the car seat, door open into traffic. Just like Archie had said, not a single car passed by, as the heat rolled off the pavement, making it seem to be rolling like waves. He glanced up from the pavement to Archie, seeing beads of sweat rolling down his belly, and darkening the waist of his jeans. "Hey, Andrews..."

"Yeah?" Archie looked over, wiping his brow. 

"Truth: you can self suck or no?" Jason said, teasing. Archie blinked, raising his eyebrows. "Nice, Blossom...but I pass. Dare instead."

Spoil sport. "Fine...dare...jeans open, down to the thighs, showing off the panties you're wearing. " 

Archie chuckled, and wasted no time unzipping, yanking his jeans down to show off some form fitting red briefs; Jason licked his lips, as he noticed the red fabric hugging everything tightly, leaving very, very little to imagine.  
"It's your oil....you didn't bother checking it," Archie said, but Jason wasn't listening. "Dare..." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his slender neck. "Pull your cock out.. let's see it."

Archie shot Jason a surprised look, then smirked. "Naughty, Blossom..." One hand still working on the car, Archie reached in, and pulled his cock free, letting it hand out on his briefs, as he kept working. 

Jason swallowed again; it was thick, and fairly long, the skin where his foreskin once was a dark, attractive pink. Before he could help himself, Jason was walking to stand behind Archie, a hand snaking around his thigh. Archie didn't say anything about it, or try to stop him, working on fixing the radiator cap, and changing the oil.  
Jason's hand trembled slightly, as he gently wrapped his fingers around Archie's shaft, feeling it thicken as blood rushed into it at once, making it rise. Archie let out a soft sigh, but said nothing.  
"Tell me you want it..." Jason murmured, lips to Archie's ear: All pretense of a game was long over.  
"You know I do..." Archie said, softly.

Jason didn't waste any time: he slid his hand up and down Archie's shaft, with a well practiced wrist flick, making him groan softly. The car was fixed, but neither was moving until this was done.  
Archie groaned, and cum shot onto Jason's hand, right as his own pants dampened with wet heat. As they climaxed, a car whizzed by; neither bothered to look if they were watching. 

Jason gave Archie a ride into town, and although they both swore not to talk about it, Jason knew, somehow, this wasn't the last bit of kinkiness he'd get from Andrews.


End file.
